


That Can Be Arranged

by storiesbeyondthestars



Series: Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff Bingo, Hunk is a Prince, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pidge is a princess, futuristic fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbeyondthestars/pseuds/storiesbeyondthestars
Summary: Princess Katherine Alexandra Holt has to marry a complete stranger. Pidge, as she prefers, is not happy about this, but maybe things will be okay.





	That Can Be Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, an anonymous user requested, **hidge for arranged marriage**.

There were many things that Katie Holt learned while growing up. Really though, there was never a point when she _wasn’t_ learning. It was just how her brain worked. She was able to piece together things faster than most others that she knew.

People were harder to deal with than machines or math. They didn’t always make sense. That was part of the reason that she was glad that she was the second child, and not the first one. Matt could deal with the people, he was fairly good at it.

Of course, one of the first things she realized growing up was that most people actually had to use their family surnames. Katie knew that hers was _technically_ Holt, so it was what she used when she went to school. Katie Holt meant nothing to the general population.

Katherine Alexandra, however, did. She meant a lot. How could she not? She was the second child to the King and Queen, Samuel and Colleen.

She hated that name. Katherine Alexandra. It was so pretentious and not at all _her_. She liked Katie quite a bit. She preferred Pidge even more.

Pidge wasn’t anyone special. Pidge could spend her time trying to uncover the secrets of the universe.

Katherine Alexandra, on the other hand, had to be shipped off to another kingdom to get married to someone that she didn’t know a week after her 18th birthday.

Needless to say, she was not pleased. It was one of those things that she had always _known_ was probably coming, but that didn’t mean that she had to like it.

“I hear he’s quite nice,” her mother assured her as they travelled in their ship through the air. Pidge couldn’t imagine having to sail there, or go on horses, or something else like they had to do a long time ago. Of course, it would have put this off longer.

“Oh yay, he’s not a jerk,” Pidge replied, earning a snicker from her brother, who was quickly silenced by their mother’s sharp look. Their father may have been the one who was royal by birth, but no one messed with their mother.

“Henare is a highly intelligent young man,” Samuel told her. “I think you’ll get along really well.”

“Sure.” That was nice for them to say and all, but they weren’t the ones that had to marry a stranger, were they?

…

When Pidge pictured what this Prince Henare would look like, she had pictured a tall, broad man with a wide chin and a haughtier than thou expression.

The nervous-looking young man in front of her wasn’t like that at all. Actually, no, he definitely was tall, with broad shoulders and a wide chin, but he had none of the sharp angles and arrogance that she expected. In fact he seemed almost soft, friendly, and especially nervous. It had nothing to do with being in the presence of her family either, but definitely her.

It occurred to Pidge that she wasn’t the only one that was being forced to marry a stranger.

“Uh, so, you can call me Hunk,” Henare said to her when they were left alone to talk.

“Hunk?” she repeated skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

He blinked a couple times before waving his hands in the air. “It’s my nickname! I swear! Everyone calls me Hunk.” He twisted around, looking at a guard that was standing not far away. “Keith! What’s my name?”

The guard rolled his eyes, and Pidge had _never_ seen someone act so informally around royalty before. “He’s telling the truth, his name is Hunk.”

“He likes to bake and build robots!” another guard yelled from farther away.

“No one asked you, Lance!” Keith called back to him.

Pidge stared at the two guards, who were now more interested in almost, playfully arguing than doing their jobs. “Uh…”

“Ignore them, they grew up here with me since I was little so I’d have friends around,” Henare—no—Hunk said. “They’re also married so, you know.”

“They are?” Marriage between the same gender wasn’t allowed for royalty where Pidge was from, so she had never seen it before. It was nice to know that it was more accepted there. Something that other guy, Lance, said caught her attention. “You build robots?”

Hunk flushed. “Well, I like engineering and mechanics. I can make it work, but I can’t program them. Um, not that you have to worry about that. I can focus on important things too.”

Holy crow, did he think that _she_ was some pretentious princess? Then again, she was wearing a really fancy dress (okay, she liked the dress, it made her feel powerful and kickass), and had been introduced as Katherine Alexandra.

Katherine Alexandra was a jerk.

“Pidge,” she said suddenly. “It’s a nickname my brother gave me when I was younger, and I like it more than my real name. Katie’s okay too. I happen to be _amazing_ at programming things, if I say so myself.”

Hunk blinked before grinning. “That’s awesome! I was going to say we could look walk around and look at the art in the castle, but would you like to come with me and see what I built instead?”

Pidge grinned in return. “That sounds like fun.” She took the arm that he offered to her, allowing him to lead her towards the castle as they started to talk about different projects that they had done in the past.

Maybe this arranged marriage thing wouldn’t be all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Click here to see my rules for [Fluff Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177246760368/since-itll-probably-be-a-while-before-i-get).
> 
> Click here to see my rules for [Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177253571758/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo).


End file.
